The present invention is concerned with a reciprocal and rotary engine and more particularly with a gasoline or diesel internal combustion engine of reciprocal and rotary operation.
Recently, Wankel type rotary engines have been rapidly developed and used, because of many advantages in the performance and structure thereof when compared with a conventional reciprocating engine. However, the rotary engine has a considerable number of disadvantages. Some of the disadvantages are that combustion gas and fuel gas are leaked through the gaps between the apex seals mounted in the rotor and the inner wall of the rotor housing or cylinder, because the seals contact with the rotor housing only in line. Another disadvantage resides in the complicated cocoon shape of the inner wall of the rotor housing. The precise shape of the rotor housing is difficult to be manufactured, so that the manufacturing cost of the housing is very high. According to still another disadvantage of the conventional rotary engine burning temperature of mixed gas of fuel and air is low, so that fuel consumption of the rotary engine becomes high and clean exhaust gas is not obtained.